


The Demon's Curse

by Dealing_With_a_PineTree



Category: Paranormal Fiction
Genre: Action, Cute, F/M, Funny, Lovey-Dovey, Sad, Suspense, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dealing_With_a_PineTree/pseuds/Dealing_With_a_PineTree
Summary: This is the only story that has lasted through the years that is of my own creation.





	1. Character Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only story that has lasted through the years that is of my own creation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some character descriptions, so you guys and gals know what to imagine when reading this.

Name: Eurangue Shou (Main Character)

Age: 15

Height: 6ft 6"

Weight: 190-2lbs

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Dark Brown with a tint of red

Eye Color: Deep Brown

Clothing: Crisp white button-down short, crimson red tie, black pants and shoes

Eurangue Shou, son of the infamous Niki Shou, lives a simple life. His emotions arecontained And his memories kept to himself. When his mother was discovered dead when he was just a baby, Eurangue was placed into Kathe Nair's care. He had a scar that runs from just above his left eye to his right jaw. This scar gets him strange looks and annoying laughter, all of which he ignores. One day, his whole life is changed. That is the day he meets the love of his life, Liy Shine.

 

Name: Liy Shine (Secondary Main Character)

Age: 15

Height: 5ft 4"

Weight: 140lbs

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Golden Yellow

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Clothing: Silvery blue dress, Blue dancing flats, and a lovely snowflake necklace her mother have her

Lot Shine, daughter of lawyer Amelia Shine and drunk previous actor Nicolous Shine, lives her life to the fullest. Even when her home life gives her trouble, she's always looking at the positive side of things, even if they seem too bleak. Her bubbly attitude and beauty attracts men from all around. She gently rejects them all. All they see is beauty and a golden prize. She wants someone unexpected, someone who knows she's not a prize.

 

Name: Crought Sull (Helpful to the main character throughout the story)

Age: 16

Height: 6ft

Weight: 160lbs

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Clothing: Light green t-shirt, Tan shorts, Dark Brown shoes, And a charm bracelet his mother loved

Crought Sull lost his mother at six when she was shot in a bank robbery. Yet, he's always looking for a new adventure. When he meets Eurangue and Liy, his Australian accent and witty personality gain himself two life-long friends. His crush on Liy, however does cause trouble between Eurangue and himself. But all-in-all, he is faithful and courageous. He'll always be there.

 

Name: Vlezher (Aka Demon King)

Age: Over 20 Billion years

Height: 1mm - Infinite

Weight: None

Gender: Referred to as 'it'

Hair & Body Color: Black Smoke

Eye Color: Glowing Blood-red

Vlezheris the Demon King, ruling ruthlessly and mercilessly. He snatches the souls of those who summon him or even those, like Niki, who summon him by mistake. He had, as punishment to Niki, given Eurangue the scar he now wears today signifying the boy was claimed. The Vlezher has plans for Eurangue Shou... Big plans.

 

Name: Aunt Kathe

Age: 45

Hair Color: Light red with streaks of grey

Eye Color: Grey Green

Kathe is not significant role in the story, but is Eurangue's care taker and shows she worries about him quite a bit. She was also Eurangue's mother's sister.

 

Name: Amelia Shine

Age: 36

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Amelia, being a lawyer is call upon often. She leaves Liy alone with her drunken father often, and seems too busy to notice when her daughter is unhappy. This reaction changed when Liy and Eurangue go out on their first date.

 

Name: Nicolous Shine

Age: 40

Hair Color: Pale Blonde

Eye Color: Pale Green

Nicolous was once a famous actor, now washed up and a drunken fool. He bosses Lot around like a slave, though he has never hit her. When he is sober, he's asleep. Purposely not a likable character.


	2. Eurangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurangue's life is pretty much as normal as a person with a good parent. Not many important things happen in this chapter.

**Eurangue's Pov:**

Grey mist shrouded everything like a thick blanket. Out of the mist, a blackened figure holds the Earth within its claws, tracing over the the land, sky, and sea. It seems to be awaiting for something to happen. "Such silence would make a mortal's ears bleed," it hissed, refering to its quiet surroundings. Slowly moving its clawed hand over the Earth's surface, it feels for its being called. Suddenly, a bolt of energy shot throu the figure's arm. "It can't be," it bellowed. Yet, again that same bolt shot through. "Yes," It cried Out in shock and excitement. It began moving its claws around the area to better feel who was summoning it. "This one is young, gullible... And a mother..." the figure was pleased by this. "She will suffer greatly... As will the child," it hissed. The figure dove into the Earth with a powerful force.

Eurangue woke with a start. He sat up in his bed while cold sweat dripped down his face and his heartbeat slowed. "Oh... Another nightmare," Eurangue concluded as he got out of bed and made his way to his bedroom mirror. As usual, he looked like a complete wreak. After fifteen minutes, he finally fixed himself and was dressed for school. "There," Eurangue stated to himself, pleased with the outcome. Well, he couldn't get rid go the scar running across his face. "Perhaps a smile for today?" He tried to smile in the mirror, only managing a small, inconspicuous smirk. Eurangue shook his head and dropped the smile. When he mentally approved of his straight-lined expression, he went out the door and down the stairs.

"Morning, Aunt Kathe," Eurangue greeted the older woman as he say down at the table. Kathe turned around and put a plate of syrup-covered pancakes in front of him. "Good morning, Eurangue... Oh, your mother would be so proud of you." Eurangue only shook his head and ate his pancakes. While he ate, his thoughts drifted back to his nightmare. The dream always started with the shrouded grey mist. Then it would change. Sometimes, it showed his mother with himself as an infant. Others, it was the figure holding the Earth or even trying to tell him something. Eurangue never could understand what the figure was telling him. "Alright, Aunt Kathe... Gotta go. See you tonight." Eurangue raced out the door, even though he knew he wouldn't miss the bus.


	3. Liy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little peek into Liy's life, which isn't as great as it could be.

Liy's Pov:

The moment Liy Shine opened her eyes, she knew today was going to be a special day. She hopped out of her bed and went to her mirror, fixing herself up for school. "I don't know how, but I'm going to love today," Liy said to herself delightedly, smiling at her reflection. "Liy, come down here please... Before your father wakes up." Her mother's voice drifted up the stairs. Liy's smile vanished. Just the thought of her father waking up before she could escape to school made her day bleaker. She turned away from the mirror and headed down the stairs. "I truly don't know how."

When Liy arrived in the kitchen, her mother was more than ready to go out the door. "Okay, Honey. I've got to go... But, breakfast's on the table, when you're done, put the dishes in the sink. I love you, bye." Before Liy could've said anything else, her mother was out the door. Liy sighed and grabbed her plate. She ate quickly and dashed out the door, locking it behind her. Putting the key in her pocket, Liy turned from the house and began walking to the bus stop.

Liy had just got to the bus stop, when the quiet boy from school, Eroe - was that his name? - turned and began to speak. "Good morning, Liy Shine. It's good to see you." His voice was so gentle and honest, not rough from drinks or tabaco. "Oh! Um, g-good morning, Euroe... I-it's nice to see you too," Liy responded. She had never heard him speak and it shocked her. A gentle, good-natured laugh came from the boy. "It's Eurangue, actually. But, it's okay... People say that a lot... I know you weren't trying to be mean." Liy felt so embarrassed, "I'm s-sorry, It's just I never-" "Don't be sorry, please. I didn't mean to scare you. I just recognized you and wanted to say hello," Eurangue had cut her off, but in finishing his explanation, he smiled. Not a smirk or a grin, just a small, sweet smile. Liy liked that, so she smiled back. The bus arrived and they exchanged looks. "Would you like to sit next to me on the bus, Eurangue?" Eurangue nodded. So, they sat together that day and every day since.


End file.
